nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Adventures of Pete
right|200px The Adventures of Pete & Pete was an American television series about two brothers named Pete which aired on the Nickelodeon cable channel. Most recently it was found on the Noggin cable network for teen programming but has since been dropped. The show's first two seasons were released on DVD on May 17 and November 1,2005, respectively; a third-season set was slated for release February 28, 2006, but was cancelled. Origins The show was created by Will McRobb and Chris Viscardi and began as one-minute shorts in 1989 that were shown in between regular programs. Owing to the popularity of the shorts, five half-hour specials were made, followed by a regular half-hour series that ran for three seasons (1993-1996) and continued in reruns until around 1998. Setting The show featured many humorous and surreal elements both in its narrative and its recurring themes. It was set in the fictional town of Wellsville. The state Wellsville was in was never mentioned, however some believe that Wellsville was in New Jersey or New York. It was originally filmed in Bayonne, New Jersey (school scenes) and South Orange, New Jersey (neighborhood scenes). In the third season filming was moved to Cranford, New Jersey. Characters Older Pete Wrigley (Micheal Moronna) Older Pete serves as the narrator of each episode (except for "New Year's Pete" and "Crisis in The Love Zone"), often acting as a voice of reason in contrast to the strange happenings and people around him. Typical sibling rivalry aside, he and his brother are best friends. Younger Pete Wrigley''' (Danny Tamberelli) Four years younger than his brother, is often engaged in struggles against adults and other authority figures. He frequently uses insults like "blowhole" and "dill weed" — since Pete & Pete was a children's show, actual swear words could not be used. "Petunia," a tattoo on younger Pete's arm depicting a woman, is frequently made to "dance" and gets its own credit in the show's opening sequence; the origins of that tattoo, and one of a sailing ship on younger Pete's back, are unclear. Ellen Hickle (Alison Fanelli) Ellen is older Pete's best friend; though romance develops between the two on rare occasions, Pete generally sees Ellen as "a girl and a friend, but not a girlfriend". At one point she labored under the misconception that she was "a dot," due to her placement "riding the I" in the Wellsville marching band's show. Joyce Wrigley (Judy Grafe) More often simply called "'''Mom," is the Petes' mother. She has a metal plate in her head from a childhood accident; it can pick up radio stations — and, in the case of little Pete's "WART Radio," it can broadcast them too. "Mom's Plate" is also listed as a separate character in the opening credits. Don Wrigley (Hardy Rawls) Better known as "Dad," is the Petes' father. He and Joyce met when the metal detector he was using on a beach led him to the metal plate in her head. He is an extremely competitive driver, particularly on the family's excursion to the Hoover Dam. Artie, the Strongest Man in the World (Toby Huss) Younger Pete's personal superhero, who is very eccentric but quite powerful — for example, he can skip stones on Neptune and hit a golf ball 300,003 feet. Originally an imaginary friend of little Pete, Artie later began interacting with other characters. His catchphrase is "Artie — the strongest man ... in the world!" Stu Benedict (Damian Young) An eccentric and occasionally manic-depressive bus driver who drives both Petes to school, often while nursing wounds from a relationship with fellow bus driver Sally Knorp. His character served as a replacement for Artie after Toby Huss left the show. Nona F. Mecklenberg (Michelle Trachtenberg) Younger Pete's best friend. Her middle initial F. stands for Francis, but she wants to change it to Frank, Farfignuten, or Forklift. She wears a cast not because she has a broken arm, but because it creates an annoying, itchy feeling on the area it covers. She enjoys the sense of relief she feels when she scratches the itch. Monica (Maris Hudson) One of younger Pete's friends, is the resident Kreb Scout who is ready for anything. Her unfortunate luck with pets has given her a reputation as the "Girl Scout of death." "Endless" Mike Hellstrom (Rick Gomez) Older Pete's mortal enemy. He is endlessly repeating the same year in high school, and endlessly beating up on Pete. He reigns over shop class, has a car, and loves Neapolitan ice cream. Fran 'Pitstain' Jones (Eric Kushnick) Younger Pete's mortal enemy, who has a gland problem that gives him huge, smelly armpit stains. He is often seen with his goons Hairnet and Drawstring. Mr. Tastee (Toby Huss) The mysterious ice cream vendor who symbolizes summer for the neighborhood kids. He never removes his mascot costume head and is very reluctant to let his customers get close to him. When the Petes' attempts to strike up a friendship cause Tastee to flee, they and Ellen spend a summer tracking him down. Guest stars The many guest stars that appeared on Pete & Pete include: *'Selma Blair' — Penelope Ghiruto, school bus passenger from whose name older Pete can make 27 words ("Das Bus") *'Steve Buscemi' — Phil Hickle, high school guidance counsellor and Ellen's dad *'Ellen Cleghorne' — Sally Knorp, bus driver, on-again-off-again girlfriend of Stu Benedict ("Day of the Dot," "Yellow Fever") *'Sally' is also mentioned in episodes in which she does not appear. *'Marshall Crenshaw' — "Lightning" Mel Ratner, meter reader who joins younger Pete's band ("A Hard Day's Pete") *'Art Donovan' — himself, talking to older Pete about playing with Johnny Unitas ("Space, Geeks, and Johnny Unitas") *'Martin Donovan' — a crossing guard who passes messages between older Pete and Ellen ("Apocalypse Pete") *'Donovan' also played Smith ("Smitty"), a security guard who younger Pete and Petunia distract in "Space, Geeks, and Johnny Unitas." *'Richard Edson' — school janitor Mr. Beverly ("Valentine's Day Massacre") *'Chris Elliott' — Meterman Ray, a meter reader who foretells younger Pete's future ("Sickday") *'Gordon Gano' (of Violent Femmes) — Mr. Zank, the first of many substitute maths teachers ("X=Why?") *'Janeane Garofalo' — Ms. Brackett, an English teacher ("X=Why?") *'Frank Gifford' — himself, a customer at Dad's driving range ("Rangeboy") *'Debbie Harry' (of Blondie) — a neighbor whose lawn the Pete's sweep for land mines ("New Year's Pete") *'Juliana Hatfield' (of Blake Babies) — Emma, a young lunchlady ("Don't Tread on Pete") *'Patty Hearst' — Mrs. Kretchmar, member of the family who moves into the Wrigley house ("35 Hours") *'William Hickey' — Grandpa Wrigley, Dad's dad ("When Petes Collide") *'David Johansen' (of New York Dolls, a/k/a Buster Poindexter) — Park Ranger Thorsen, who scrutinizes Dad's activities until learning he is hunting for Bob ("On Golden Pete") *'LL Cool J' — Mr. Throneberry, younger Pete's teacher ("Sickday") *'Luscious Jackson' — the band that plays at the school dance ("Dance Fever") *'Ann Magnuson' (of Bongwater) — Eunice Puell, mail carrier and object of younger Pete's affection ("Crisis in the Love Zone") *'Heather Matarazzo' — Natasha, a neighborhood kid who stays awake by pulling her pigtails ("What We Did on Our Summer Vacation," "Nightcrawlers") *'John McLaughlin' — himself, devoting a portion of his show to support older Pete's bid for Dad's bowling ball ("When Petes Collide") *'Miracle Legion' — the four-piece version of Polaris that younger Pete sees in a garage ("A Hard Day's Pete") Polaris, in turn, was Miracle Legion minus guitarist Mr. Ray. *'Bebe Neuwirth' — Mail Lady McGintee, a mail carrier who younger Pete comes across on his sickday adventure ("The Call," "Sickday") *Larisa Oleynik — a nurse who rushes younger Pete through the hospital ("Dance Fever") *Kate Pierson (of The B-52's) — mysterious blind millionaire Mrs. Vanderveer ("What We Did on Our Summer Vacation") *Iggy Pop — James Mecklenberg, Nona's dad *Suzzy Roche (of The Roches) — PEO MacMillian, meter maid and Inspector 34's love interest ("Inspector 34") *Sarah Shannon (of Velocity Girl) — a grocery store employee who gives younger Pete a label from an expired can of tapioca pudding ("Sickday") *Michael Stipe (of R.E.M. (band)|R.E.M.) — Captain Scrummy, ice-cream vendor known for the Sludgecicle ("What We Did on Our Summer Vacation") *Syd Straw — math teacher Miss Fingerwood *Liza Weil — Margie Corsell, a girl for whom older Pete abandons his brother ("35 Hours") **Weil also played a bully in "Yellow Fever", with her mother Lisa as a teacher in the same episode. *Adam West — younger Pete's school principal Kent Schwinger One widely reported guest appearance — Hunter S. Thompson's, in "New Year's Pete" — has been described as "apocryphal" by show creator Will McRobb, who has said the Hunter Thompson listed in the credits is instead a similarly named actor... or is it?http://216.127.88.91/podcasts/greenroomradio/GRR-006_Will_McRobb_The_Adventures_Of_Pete__Pete.mp3 Music The show featured music by such independent artists as Luscious Jackson, The Magnetic Fields, RACECAR, and The Apples in Stereo. Polaris, a side project of Mark Mulcahy's Miracle Legion, served as the show's "house band," providing the theme song and many other tunes heard throughout the series and even appearing in "Hard Day's Pete" as a local four-piece playing out of a garage. Some of the Polaris' music from the show was released as a CD, Music from The Adventures of Pete & Pete, including the theme song "Hey Sandy". There was also production music from Associated Production Music in the show. A list of production music includes: *"Drama Impact #3" *"The Gunfighter" *"Fisticuffs" by Laurie Johnson *"Killer Birds" Content "The Adventures of Pete & Pete" is unique amongst contemporary children's television series in that it is an abstract and rather absurd portrayal of everyday suburban life in the United States. The antics of the two brothers of the same name and their various friends and enemies are ludicrous in nature, but it is often easy to identify with the potent suburban truths stated in the narrations of Older Pete. Upon paying careful attention to each episode, it is easy to pick out dozens of obscure cultural references, strange little truths of life, and other oddities that do not appear in other series. This has made the show, which only aired as a weekly series for 3 seasons, a lasting classic amongst the children of the early nineties. Incredible demand for the show resulted in its selection as one of Nickelodeon's first two "Rewind Collection" DVD releases, and spurred the speedy release of second- and third-season sets. Although Pete & Pete was a children's show aired on a children's network, many of the jokes and allusions were lost on the younger generation. It is not to say that some subject matter was mature, but simply that many referential antecedents fall outside of the target audience's experience. Some such allusions include: *''Citizen Kane'' - Little Pete drops the snow globe in "Sick Day" *''Ferris Bueller's Day Off'' - Possibly a minor influence in "Sick Day" *Jimmy Hoffa - While digging a tunnel out of his house, Little Pete finds a wallet and reads the name inside: "Hoffa!" he says. Peculiarly, almost every product mentioned on the show was manufactured by KrebStar products -- if someone on the show were to have some coffee they would drink "Kreb Full o' Nuts Coffee", their underwear would be "Kreb of the Loom", and they would wax the floor with "KrebStar Industrial Floorwax". In other words, KrebStar was to Pete & Pete what Acme was to the Coyote and Road-Runner. There are countless other "Easter Eggs" to be seen in the show that require a keen eye and a sharp wit to pick up on. Trivia * Both Pete s are left-handed. * Nona's dad, "Pop" is played by Iggy Pop, who often refers to the neighborhood kids as "stooges." * Nobody has ever been able to find a real, complete version of the song "Marmalade Cream," heard in several episodes including "A Hard Day's Pete." * There is one line of the theme song, "Hey Sandy," which is even more indecipherable than the rest of the song. The "Mystery Lyric" is often interpreted Could you settle to shoot me?, and this is the subtitle on the DVD, but an interview with one of the creators of Pete and Pete said that those are not the real lyrics, and he has became passionate about keeping them a secret. * Filming was moved to Cranford, NJ after cast and crew made such a mess of South Orange during the filming of "Halloweenie" that the town opted not to have them back. * All of the slushy flavors in "Field of Pete" are named after biblical characters. Examples are Lime Balthazar, Grape Judas, and dangerous Orange Lazarus. * Actors Damian Young and Martin Donovan have both worked with director Hal Hartley, as has cinematographer Michael Spiller. * The original intro music used in the specials and many of the shorts is R.E.M.'s version of "Parade of the Wooden Soldiers". Episode guide Shorts (Note: The original broadcast order is not known. However, "What Would You Do for a Dollar?" and "Freeze Tag" were the two earliest.) # "What Would You Do for a Dollar?" — The Petes, Ellen, and a kid named Slurm answer the title question. (Another character named Mr. Slurm would appear in "Tool and Die.") # "Freeze Tag" — Younger Pete stays frozen after a night game of stocking freeze tag. Dad is played by another actor, not Hardy Rawls. # "The Launch" — The Petes and Ellen send a rocket into space. # "Mom's Plate" — A brief history of the metal plate in Mom's head. # "Pete-Less" — Ellen is hurt when older Pete insults her valentine. # "Pete's Theory" — Younger Pete is convinced that Santa Claus was the first man to swim the English Channel. # "X-Mas Eve" — The Petes watch Dad open his present (a glow-in-the-dark discus) early and play with it all night. # "X-Ray Man" — Younger Pete gains x-ray vision after staring into a lunar eclipse. # "The Burping Room" — Dad, sick of younger Pete's constant burping, builds a special soundproof room. # "Artie, the Strongest Man... in the World!" — A little bit about the Petes' personal superhero. # "Revenge of the Petes" — Artie battles the bully known as Hathead. # "Halloween" — Hathead returns to smash pumpkins. (Themes revisited in "Halloweenie.") # "The Punishment" — Dad punishes younger Pete for waxing the lawn. (Themes revisited in "Grounded for Life.") # "Route 34" — Older Pete gets a horrible summer job mowing the grass along Route 34. # "The Dot" — Ellen is in tears after being yelled at by the marching band instructor. (Themes revisited in "Day of the Dot.") # "The Big Race" — Mr. Wrigley and Mr. Hickle have a race. (Recreated in "Apocalypse Pete.") Specials (Note: These episodes, while originally aired before the official run of the series, were modified to resemble regular episodes during the show's run with the addition of the opening credits.) # "Valentine's Day Massacre" — Older Pete and the school's stadium line painter, Mr. Beverly (whose squid (Edna), the school mascot, Pete has just killed), vie for the love of the math teacher (Ms. Fingerwood). However, Openface (One of Older Pete's Arch-Enemies) tries to get the upper hand in his quest for the squid and in helping Mr. Beverly with his love for Ms. Fingerwood. He tries to get Ellen (the Petes' friend) to exploit that exact secret. Mr. Beverly was played by Richard Edson. # "What We Did On Our Summer Vacation" — The Petes, aided by Ellen, start a hunt for the elusive ice-cream man Mr. Tastee as the summer comes to a close. NOTE: the original (non-series) version of this episode had music done by REM, Baby Flamehead, Poi Dog Pondering, Ministry, Jody Grind, and Shackwacky. # "Space, Geeks, and Johnny Unitas" — Older Pete and Ellen work on a science project to determine whether alien life exists on Earth, and make a new friend. Pete becomes obsessed with football hero Johnny Unitas and one life-changing play, while Ellen discovers that some things are best left unrevealed. # "Apocalypse Pete" — Don Wrigley (the Petes' dad) and Mr. Hickle (Ellen's dad) start a prank war, which helps younger Pete and his father get closer while tearing older Pete and Ellen apart. # "New Year's Pete" — Younger Pete reflects on a year in which he ultimately failed to achieve his New Year's Resolution of changing the world. Season One #'"King of the Road"' — On a trip to the Hoover Dam, Pete's father is determined to defend his title of "King of the Road" from a challenging family, but lengthy bathroom breaks and lack of family cohesion threaten his success. #'"Day of the Dot"' — When Ellen is selected to dot the "i" in "Squid" in the regional high school marching band competition, older Pete becomes jealous of her newfound closeness with her band partner, James Markle Jr. (nephew of their band director). Meanwhile, younger Pete tries to stop an interminable bus ride by reuniting lovelorn bus driver Stu Benedict with his ex-girlfriend, Sally Knorp. #'"The Nightcrawlers"' — Younger Pete and his friends aim to overcome the reign of the "international adult conspiracy" in deciding bedtimes by staying up for 11 nights and thus breaking the world record. #'"Rangeboy"' — Embarrassed to be working at his father's driving range, Older Pete hides his identity by dressing as the sort of bear that used to inhabit the area where the range is. Meanwhile, Younger Pete helps Artie by perfecting his shot. #'"Tool and Die"' — Older Pete is put in shop class, much to his displeasure. His teacher, Mr. Slurm, assigns him to work on a mysterious "special project" with the bully "Endless" Mike Hellstrom. #'"Don't Tread on Pete"' — While older Pete engages in a struggle against time to study for a test on the American Revolutionary War (with the fear that failing would cause him to wind up like the school's janitor, rumored to have failed the same test years before), younger Pete leads his gym class to try to beat his teacher's intramural dodgeball team. #'"When Petes Collide"' — Pete and Pete fight each other to be the one to whom their father passes his apparently mystically-powered bowling ball, "Rolling Thunder". #'"Hard Day's Pete"' — Younger Pete finds his favorite song (Polaris (band)- Summerbaby) being played by a band in a garage on his way to school. But later that day, all traces of the band have vanished, and so Pete starts his own band to try to find the song. Season Two #'"Grounded for Life"' — Younger Pete destroys Dad's lawn in an experiment gone awry, and is forced to tunnel his way out of the house past a state-of-the-art security system in order to make it to the celebrations of his favorite holiday, the 4th of July. Pete meets Nona F. Mecklenberg (Michelle Trachtenberg), whose father is played by rock star Iggy Pop. #'"Field of Pete"' — Older Pete's baseball team goes on a winning streak due to Younger Pete's incredible knack for making distracting comments. The coach's win-or-die attitude, a super-cold slushy drink called the Orange Lazarus, and Younger Pete's dirty tactics threaten to destroy baseball forever-- Older Pete is forced to make a choice between glory and the integrity of the sport he loves. #'"The Call"' — On the hottest day of the summer, Younger Pete decides to pick up an infamous payphone which has been ringing for 27 years, while Older Pete decides to figure out who the call is for. #'"The Big Quiet"' — Younger Pete copes with the death of his pet lizard Gary while Older Pete struggles to improve his relationship with Dad in hopes of avoiding a lifetime of awkward conversations. #'"Time Tunnel"' — On the day that Daylight Savings Time ends in the fall Younger Pete and Older Pete celebrate the extra hour by taking advantage of the "Time Warp" to do something momentous. This year, however, Older Pete is overcome by hormones and asks Ellen out on an official date. He enlists the help of Endless Mike Hellstrom, his enemy, to help the date go smoothly. Mike lends Pete his customized Ford Mustang convertible and teaches him the nuances of dating. When things don't work out right, Older Pete is forced to utilize the power of the Time Warp to fix things with Ellen before their friendship is lost forever. #'"Inspector 34"' — Younger Pete finds his guardian angel, Inspector 34, who inspects the Kreb Of The Loom underwear worn by the Wrigley's and their friends. Inspector 34 recruits Younger Pete to be an Inspector while Younger Pete shows him how to interact with normal people and have fun. Younger Pete struggles with perfection while Inspector 34 lets his tendecy of perfectness and his hormones go to his head. The newfound perfection of Inspector 34 begins to infect the neighborhood, and people begin behaving erratically. Younger Pete must help everyone find a way to live in moderation between perfection and abnormality. #'"Halloweenie"' — Younger Pete decides to enter the annals of history by breaking the record for most houses visited on Halloween and tries to enlist the help of Older Pete. Older Pete is torn between his loyalty to his brother and the coming of age and abandonment of the childhood ritual of Trick-Or-Treating. He must decide whether to face the ridicule of his peers and go Trick-Or-Treating or to join the notorious "Pumpkin Eaters", a group of vandals who terrorize neighborhood "Halloweenies." #'"X = Why?"' — Ellen, fed up with math class, asks the question high school teachers dread most: "Why?" Her inquiry spreads like wildfire through the school and soon students are rebelling against the textbook knowledge forced upon them in every class. Ellen realizes that things have gone too far when math teacher Ms. Fingerwood disappears, and desperately tries to put things right. #'"On Golden Pete"' — The Wrigley family takes a fishing trip, and Older Pete contemplates mortality while Dad tries to catch a legendary fish named Bob. Also, after realizing the cruel fate that could happen to Bob, Older Pete tries to sabotage Dad's attempts on making the catch. #'"Farewell, My Little Viking" (Two Parts)' — The end of Artie's influence over Wellsville comes in two parts. Supervillain and head of the International Adult Conspiracy John McFlemp (James Rebhorn) concocts a dastardly plan to rid the parents of Wellsville of the nuisance that is Artie forever, and threatens to destroy all that is unique about the kids of Wellsville. McFlemp extorts Dad and convinces him to get rid of Artie. The Petes, Ellen, and Younger Pete's various friends start a campaign to find Artie, who disappears in Dad's car after a disheartening speech from Don (Dad). The campaign consists of a Bat-Signal-esque (see Batman) likeness of Artie's face, t-shirts, and various souvenir items. After Dad realizes his mistake and joins in the search, Artie is brought back to Wellsville, only to find Younger Pete standing up to Papercut all on his own, demonstrating that Artie's protective influence is no longer needed. #'"Yellow Fever"' — Older Pete is stuck on a school bus departing for the deepest, darkest parts of the human psyche, as well as the creamed corn plant. During the bus ride, Pete befriends people he never thought he'd associate with, succumbs to the temptations of bullying, and is forced to cope with his actions and repent. #'"Sickday"' — Younger Pete decides to fake food poisoning in order to avoid another mind-numbing day at school during the stretch between winter and spring breaks. In an adventure that leads him from home to school and the various sites around Wellsville, Younger Pete sees a classmate of his in a new light, gets a marshmallow likeness of president Eisenhower stuck in his nose, and gains a new perspective on the world that can only be appreciated on a sick day. Season Three #'"35 Hours"' — The Petes are entrusted with the key to the house while Mom and Dad go away on a trip for 2 days. Just when it looks like their plan to stage the ultimate bicycle race around the house is about to materialize, Older Pete is struck by hormones and instead chooses to vie for the attention of his latest crush. Younger Pete sells the house in retaliation to the nicest family ever, the Krechmars. Older Pete tries to set things right with his brother and they attempt to regain ownership of the house before Mom and Dad return. #'"The Trouble with Teddy"' — Older Pete offers to let his friend Teddy stay over while his parents are away, and Pete notices just how many annoying habits Teddy has. Younger Pete tries to get in touch with nature. #'"The Good, The Bad and The Lucky"' — Younger Pete's lucky penny runs out of luck one day, so he, Nona, Monica, and Wayne set out on a Journey to recharge it by letting the Midnight Express run over it. Pit Stain, Younger Pete's arch nemesis, catches on and tails them, and Pete is forced to battle Pit Stain without the power of his lucky penny. #'"Splashdown"' — Older Pete tries to obtain the coveted position of Senior Life Guard while Younger Pete fights to abolish the hated Adult Swim. Older Pete is forced to choose between the power of the life guard chair and his friendship with his brother. #'"Dance Fever"' — Younger Pete attends his first school dance and Older Pete is stricken by the lead singer of the hired band (Luscious Jackson). Pit Stain learns of Younger Pete's fear of dancing and tries to exploit it, and Nona tries to avoid the embarrassment of dancing with her "Pop," (Iggy Pop) who takes the stage and sings a song for her. #'"Crisis in the Love Zone"' — Spring fever hits Wellsville hard and everyone begins dropping like flies. Older Pete is smitten by a star member of the tennis team, and Ellen realizes her true feelings for him. Younger Pete falls for Eunice Puell, the mail lady, despite his most sincere efforts to avoid love through his mantra, "Love Bites." Nona is the last to go, finally falling for Younger Pete. The results of this immense love triangle builds toward a climax. #'"Last Laugh"' — Younger Pete cooks up his biggest April Fool's prank ever, while Principal Swinger (Adam West) enlists the help of Pit Stain to stop him. The prank involves a girl in a straightjacket (Eliza Harris), creamed corn and Principal Swinger (Adam West) which was alluded to in an episode, "Peter's Got Woods", of Family Guy. #'"Allnighter"' — Younger Pete, Monica, and Wayne get trapped in the school after it closes and are stuck for the night. They attempt to allude a fearsome school legend, who they are eventually forced to confront. #'"Road Warrior"' — Older Pete and his friends reach the age of responsibility and take driver's ed from Mr. Slurm, the shop teacher. #'"Pinned!"' — Older Pete tries to get a varsity letter and climb to the top of the social ladder the easy way by joining the wrestling team, and finds that individual sports are not a cakewalk. He trains for a confrontation at the big match with Endless Mike Hellstrom, and is coached by Ellen, a huge wrestling fan. #'"On Christmas Pete"' — Younger Pete prolongs Christmas for as long as possible after the holiday's end, in an attempt to keep the neighborhood in a constant aura of Yuletide Joy. His efforts are thwarted by a bitter garbageman who enjoys destroying Christmas trees. #'"Das Bus"' — Older Pete chooses to become schoolbus driver Stu Benedict's apprentice for the week to be near Penelope Ghiruto, while Ellen stocks vending machines. #'"Saturday"' — Older Pete, Ellen, Wayne, Monica, and Stu Benedict make their way through a typical Saturday in Wellsville. Older Pete gets a haircut, Wayne tries out his new sneakers, Monica becomes a ninja, Ellen serves pizza, and Stu battles an endless traffic signal. The last episode of The Adventures of Pete & Pete. Home video shorts #'"Artie's Workout"' — Self-explanatory. Created for the home video release "Classic Petes." #'"StareMaster"' — Younger Pete offers tips for winning a staring contest, (see "When Petes Collide"), In the end, you get to go up against younger Pete. Created for the home video release "School Dazed." Home video releases VHS Nickelodeon VHS tapes were first released through Sony Wonder, then through Paramount. *'"Snick Vol. 1: Nick Snicks Friendship"' — Includes one episode from each show in the early Snick lineup: Clarissa Explains It All, Roundhouse, Ren and Stimpy, and Are You Afraid of the Dark?. A pre-series Pete and Pete short is included in between each show. This tape includes the shorts "Artie, the Strongest Man in the World," "X-Ray Man," and "Route 34." *'"Snick Vol. 2: Nick Snicks the Family"' — Includes the same lineup as "Friendship." The Pete and Pete shorts are "The Burping Room," "Mom's Plate," and "The Punishment." *'"Classic Petes"' — Includes the episodes "What We Did on Our Summer Vacation" and "Apocalypse Pete," plus the bonus short "Artie's Workout." *'"School Dazed"' — Includes the episodes "Day of the Dot" and "Tool and Die," plus the bonus short "StareMaster" (with an accompanying "Magic Motion Eyeball Card"). *'"Farewell, My Little Viking"' — Includes both parts of the story, edited into one long episode. Also includes "a short about Artie," possibly the same pre-series short featured on "Nick Snicks Friendship." DVD Nickelodeon DVDs are released through Paramount. *'"Season One"' — Includes all eight first-season episodes, four of the five specials ("Valentine's Day Massacre," "What We Did on Our Summer Vacation," "Apocalypse Pete" and "New Year's Pete") and two shorts ("The Burping Room" and "Mom's Plate"). Bonus features include audio commentaries on "Day of the Dot", "The Nightcrawlers", and the special "What We Did on Our Summer Vacation", as well as a "Polaris Jukebox" feature that plays music from the show. *'"Season Two"' — Includes all 13 second-season episodes, as well as the special not included on the previous release ("Space, Geeks, and Johnny Unitas") and five shorts ("Artie, the Strongest Man... in the World!", "The Punishment", "Route 34", "X-Ray Man" and "The Launch"). Audio commentary tracks are available on "Halloweenie", "Yellow Fever" and both parts of "Farewell, My Little Viking". *'"Season Three"' — Was going to be released on February 28, 2006. But was cancelled by Paramount for unknown reasons. External links * Jeremy Frens's fan site at Indiana University * Another fan site * [http://www.cs.indiana.edu/~jfrens/pete-and-pete/music.html Overview of Pete & Pete music], including lyrics of theme song "Hey Sandy" Category:The Adventures of Pete & Pete Category:Nickelodeon Category:Shows on Snick Category:Shows on Nickelodeon Category:Television Shows